


Lipstick

by TheCityLightShow



Series: Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Always-A-Girl Bucky, Always-A-Girl Tony, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/pseuds/TheCityLightShow
Summary: “I’ve gotta say Jamie, I don’t think I’ve ever seen quite that many colours of lipstick on a person before. Do I even own all of those, or have you been stealing Tasha’s?” Toni asked, and Bucky clutched at her chest in mock offence.   For the prompt: “I don’t think I’ve ever seen quite that many colours of lipstick on a person before.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EuterpesChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/gifts).



> For the prompt: Prompt: fem! Bucky/Tony, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen quite that many colours of lipstick on a person before.”
> 
> This is the first of two things I wrote for this prompt, as the second wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> As always, for Euterpeschild.

“I’ve gotta say Jamie, I don’t think I’ve ever seen quite that many colours of lipstick on a person before.”

Toni was stood in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with Bucky at the top of the Tower, arms crossed and leant against the door jamb. Bucky turned to face her sheepishly, metal hand rubbing nervously at the back of her neck, but relaxed when she saw that Toni was smiling. She shrugged a shoulder and grinned.

“Do I even own all of those, or have you been stealing Tasha’s?” Toni asked, and Bucky clutched at her chest in mock offence.

“Darlin’, you wound me. Like I’d be idiotic enough to steal Tasha’s!” Toni raised an eyebrow at her. “I may have ordered some online...” Toni came into their room, then, and held her hand out. Bucky put her wrist in her hand as she examined the stripes on her flesh arm. “I didn’t know which was best.” she muttered, and Toni hummed but didn’t speak.

She by-passed the electric blue and dark green with a flicker of a smile, but didn't react until she eventually tapped the stripe of dark, bold red. “That one.” Toni told her, and Bucky gave her a smile.

“Thanks, dollface.” Bucky kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, delighting in the blush it caused.

“Why the sudden lipstick obsession?” Toni asked, and Bucky just shrugged.

“Not something I’ve done in a long time... couldn’t do it in the Army. And Hydra...” Bucky trailed off, feeling uncomfortable as memories of the Soldiers swam to the surface. She took a deep breath.

She was Jamie Buchanan Barnes (because her parents were cruel), member of the 107th, Howling Commando, Avenger, best friend to Steve Rogers and girlfriend to Toni Stark.

“You okay there, cupcake?” Toni asked, and Bucky came back to herself with her face cradled in Toni’s hands. She nodded, not quite trusting her voice. Toni didn’t push her. After a moment, she stepped back and searched through the various lipsticks on the bed for a moment – all 23 of them – to find the one she’d indicated. She held it up between them with a grin.

“How about you make yourself pretty for me, Sarge, and I’ll take you out dancing?” Bucky accepted the offered lipstick with a grin.

“And here I thought I was always pretty.” Bucky teased, but something in Toni’s face softened.

“Jamie, you’re not merely pretty. You're goddamn stunning every moment of the day, and how the army never caught on, I won’t know. You take my breath away whenever you enter a room-“ Bucky cut her off with a kiss.

“Keep talking like that and we won’t make it to dancing.” Bucky promised. Toni just smirked.

“You’ll still wear the lipstick right?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me a prompt, send me an ask at my **[tumblr](http://thecitylightshow.tumblr.com/)** , and I'll get to it soon!


End file.
